HIKARI
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: ItaSasu - CANON LEMON ONE-SHOT INCESTO - NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA


Por que?

Por que tudo acontece com ele?

Já não era desgraça o bastante ser órfão?

Ele precisava descobrir toda a verdade?

" - Os Uchiha planejaram um golpe de estado. Seu pai era o cabeça de tudo."

Por que?

" - Itachi recebeu a ordem de matá-los. Mas ele não seria capaz de matar seu irmãozinho."

Sasuke marchava em direção ao esconderijo da Akatsuki, recordando-se dos momentos anteriores a morte de Itachi, da luta, da sua infância.

Antes, tudo parecia tão claro para ele. Seu irmão havia cometido um crime e merecia pagar, pronto. Mas agora, tudo havia se complicado. Seu irmão estava certo. Apenas obedeceu ordens e ainda por cima, zelou por sua vida até o final.

Arrependimento.

Lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto sem sequer perceber que estava chorando. Sasuke não podia acreditar. Aquele homem ajudou a matar sua família. Uchiha Madara. Porém, quem estava errada era Konoha, que deu a ordem de matar o clã. Embora sua família também estivesse errada. Era tudo muito confuso.

Flashs de suas lembranças eram incensáveis. No dia em que se reencontraram naquele hotel, Itachi tinhas olhos diferentes dos que ele apresentou durante o encontro anterior a luta.

Esse momento era o mais enigmático de todos. Sasuke não entendera a atitude do seu irmão. E na hora da batalha, ele estava diferente outra vez. Seria tudo isso peças de um quebra-cabeças montado por Itachi?

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~UCHIHA~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

" – Então você veio, otouto. – dizia itachi em pé, dentro da gruta, esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Hn! Lógico... – Murmurou Sasuke, com o chidori já pronto em suas mãos. – Eu sei tudo sobre você, Itachi. Mas agora, você não sabe nada sobre mim. Vim te odiando desde aquele dia. Eu treinei, e por isso vim aqui. Por que estou mais forte.

- Você crê mesmo nisso, Sasuke? – Disse Itachi, já segurando Sasuke pelas costas, num milésimo de segundo que havia se locomovido, no mínimo uns trinta metros.

- Eu não sou o mesmo de três anos atrás. – pronunciou calmamente Sasuke, com o cenho franzido.

- É, eu reparei que você não saiu correndo e gritando, que nem da ultima vez. – Caçoou Itachi, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção.

Ao termino da fala de Itachi, um kage bushin acertou Itachi pelas costas, o que resultou num amontoado de corvos, saindo de sua capa. Sem sua percepção, Sasuke foi jogado contra a parede, e precionado por Itachi.

- Você me odeia mesmo, otouto? – sussurrou Itachi no ouvido de Sasuke, que se encontrava de olhos fechados devido a dor do impacto.

- Nan'dayo!, Itachi? – Gritou Sasuke, sem conseguir se livrar das mãos do irmão que o prendia.

- E você acha mesmo que eu te odeio?- murmurou novamente Itachi, com a cabeça quase encostando no pescoço de Sasuke.

"Mas o que?!" – Pensava Sasuke, sentindo a respiração morna e lenta de seu irmão bater contra sua pele arrepiada.

- Irmãozinho tolo. – Disse mais uma vez, em baixo tom, após gracejar, diante da imobilidade do irmão mais novo.

Itachi roçou seu nariz vagarosamente contra a pele ouriçada de Sasuke – Hu, hu, hu,, o que aconteceu com você? Não consegue se mover? – Insistia Itachi, perturbando o menor.

Sasuke se sobressaltou. Por que não conseguia contra-atacar? Estava preso num genjustu? Não era possível, não identificara nada semelhante nos movimentos de Itachi.

- Como eu pensei. – Disse Itachi mais uma vez, logo após mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

- Nanda kore, Itachi?! – Aumentara novamente o tom de voz, estranhando a atitude de Itachi. Por que ele estava fazendo isso?

- Ainda não percebeu? Hu, hu, hu. Isso é mesmo lastimável. – Itachi parecia ter persuasão naquilo que dizia. E era esse o ponto que Sasuke não compreendia.

Sem perceber reação física alguma da parte de seu irmão, Itachi começou a beijar o pescoço de Sasuke, encostando levemente os lábios, deixando sua respiração aquecer a pele fria do pequeno, até chegar na goela, passando a língua vagarosamente, de cima para baixo, deixando o menor boquiaberto, porém sem sair nenhum som.  
- Surpreso? – disse Itachi num tom de gozação, ainda passando o rosto pelo colo do irmão. – Pois não devia. – O Uchiha mais velho direcionou sua mão esquerda para a corda, que num laço, prendia o pano acima da calça de Sasuke, desamarrando-a, e jogando no chão em seguida.

Sua boca agora mordia, delicadamente a pele sensível do colo de Sasuke, que não sabia mais o que pensar sobre tal atitude vinda do irmão. Estava totalmente inerte, enquanto Itachi já coloca sua mão, dentro do tecido que cobria sua parte íntima, apertando-a.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – finalmente algum som saíra da boca semi-aberta de Sasuke.

Percebendo que seu irmão despertara do transe, rapidamente, Itachi retira sua mão de cima da intimidade de Sasuke, e a leva para cima do manto negro que cobria Sasuke, retirando-o, jogando junto a peça retirada anteriormente, com a mão já deslizando sobre a blusa, também negra, semi-aberta na parte da frente, deixando a vista, as faixas que cobriam o tórax de Sasuke.

O olhar de Itachi não mudara. Já o de Sasuke, representava leve espanto, o que não era pra menos, graças aos últimos movimentos que seu irmão fizera. Com o rosto de frente para o de Sasuke, encarando, Itachi sorri de leve.

- Você pode ter ficado mais forte, mas ainda é o mesmo babaca de antes, Sasuke. – Disse Itachi, aproximando seu rosto, fazendo sua respiração encontrar com a de seu irmão. – Tolo. – Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de colar seus lábios nos de Sasuke, movimentando serenamente contra os dele, respirando pausadamente, sem dar qualquer atenção a Sasuke que se encontrava de olhos arregalados.

Minutos depois, após desencostar seus lábios do outro, levou suas mãos até o ombro de Uchiha menor, pega nas mangas de sua blusa, e vai descendo sem pressa, deixando o peito de seu irmão a mostra, somente com aquelas faixa cobrindo seu abdômen.

- E não é que você cresceu mesmo? – Disse Itachi, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro. – Mas seu cheiro ainda é o mesmo. – Continuou despindo o irmão, agora com as mãos em sua cintura, adentrando em sua calça, se dirigindo ao traseiro, apertando-o suavemente.

- Nan'da, ... Itachi? – Disse Sasuke, em meio a uma pausa. Ele não compreendia? Seria tudo uma ilusão para confundi-lo? E por que ele não conseguia liberar o chakra?

Itachi não respondeu. Só retomou o que fazia, abaixando delicadamente a calça de Sasuke, descendo seu rosto juntamente com suas mãos, até encarar os joelhos, e retirar a peça por completo, só que, ligeiramente. Subiu seu corpo, com suas mãos acompanhando, tocando a lateral de Sasuke, parando em seu peito, com os dedos já apertando os róseos mamilos do mais novo.

Sasuke nada mais falava. Concentrava-se em pensar num jeito de sair de qualquer que fosse o truque de Itachi. Forçava o chakra, mas nada acontecia. Porém, nada lhe tirava a convicção de que iria escapar, para concluir sua vingança.

Sem receber se quer um gemido em resposta, Itachi levou sua mão esquerda de volta para o membro de Sasuke, prendendo-o e fazendo leves movimentos de cima para baixo. Com a cabeça encostada novamente no rosto de Sasuke, lambeu por cima de sua orelha, dando beijos suavemente sobre a pele já cálida de seu irmão menor.

Ficou assim até Sasuke se desmanchasse em suas mãos, rangendo os dentes, e respirando fundo, para garantir que não emitiria qualquer resquício de som.

O menor recusava-se a crer nesse tipo de coisa. Ele não conseguia nem ativar o selo amaldiçoado, para que pudesse sair de lá, ou para que se despertasse da ilusão. Seus pescoço já tinha marcas avermelhadas feita bela boca cheia de cobiça de Itachi. Mas ele acreditava que não passavam de meras marcas feitas para dar um tom de realidade ao genjutsu o qual julgava estar preso nele.

De olhos fechados, Itachi roçava seu nariz do no mais novo, dando leves beijos, apenas selando os lábios rapidamente em um ritmo doce, dando o efeito de carinho. – Vire-se – murmurou Itachi. Porém seu irmão não obedecera, mantendo a promessa de se esforçar, afim de ser liberto da ilusão.

Em resposta a inércia do irmão, Itachi usou um kage bushin para virar Sasuke de frente para parede onde o prensava, deixando suas costas para livre manusear.

Colocando suas mãos na cintura do irmão, Itachi passou a língua pela curvatura da espinha, de baixo para cima, causando um leve arrepio em Sasuke, que continuava calado. Passou a morder de leve a nuca do menor, cheirando seu cabelo, movimentando as mãos pela curva lateral do Uchiha mais novo.

Sasuke continuara sem dar atenção, convicto de que era uma ilusão. Nada que seu irmão fez havia lhe causado extrema dor como esperava, e sim, leves tremedeiras, que aceleração seu coração e esquentavam seu rosto.

Itachi desceu a mão até o traseiro de Sasuke, procurando com o dedo, sua entrada. Ao achá-la, Itachi pressionou de leve a borda, sem adentrar o dedo, com a outra mão, ele apertava os mamilos eriçados do pequeno moreno que se encontrava a sua frente.

Com o silencio incessante de Sasuke, Itachi penetrou seu dedo, rapidamente na entrada de Sasuke, conseguindo arrancar um ruído enfim do menor. Logo depois, depositou outro dígito, sem esperar, e movimentando-os, até alcançar a próstata.

Um "Ah" escapou dentre os lábios de Sasuke. Finalmente. Isso era sinal de que sentia prazer, certo? Não para Sasuke. Para ele, eram apenas meros efeitos colaterais.

Removendo os dedos da entrada apertada e quente do irmão, retirou sua mão do mamilo direito de Sasuke e a redirecionou para seu membro, já ereto. De uma só vez, encaixou sua intimidade no irmão menor, que se desfez de uma só vez nas mãos do a nuca de Sasuke, sem sequer dizer absolutamente nada, começou a se movimentar, acelerando conforme fosse conseguindo espaço.

Sasuke respirava fundo e pausadamente, pressionando seus olhos, e rangendo os dentes, com as mãos encostadas na parede, para que não perdesse o equilíbrio, já que suas pernas fraquejavam.

Itachi segurava a cintura de Sasuke e já movia-se rapidamente, com seu âmago todo 'florido', e repleto de prazer.

Por que?

Por que sentira tal prazer em desvirginar seu próprio irmão mais novo. Não sabia. Mas continuou, até que seu prazer resultou numa um jato morno dentro de Sasuke, antes de sair do mesmo, murmurando 'você é minha luz, Sasuke'.

Com toda a força que fazia para concentrar o chakra, Sasuke acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, assim que itachi o soltara.

O líquido branco escorria da entrada de Sasuke, chegando a tocar o chão. Ele não conseguira olhar para Itachi um instante sequer. Quando virara sua cabeça, ainda encarando o chão, ouviu um ruído de corvos, levantou o olhar e viu a imagem de seu irmão se desfazendo. A única coisa que notara era sua expressão. Terna e serena.

Por que?

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~UCHIHA~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ainda se perguntava o por que de tal ato, sendo que durante sua luta ele parecia tão frio quanto no dia em que matara seus pais.

"- Você é minha luz" – ele repetira durante a batalha.

Sua luz...

O que ele queria dizer com isso.

Tudo ainda lhe era confuso, não entendia o porque.

O que diabos tudo aquilo queria dizer?

Só sabia que jamais esqueceria aquele momento, sendo uma ilusão ou não.

Luz.  
A luz que o guiaria até o fim.

Onde quer que ele fosse.

Por que ele era seu irmão mais novo.

Por que ele era sua luz.

fim.


End file.
